Triste fin
by La Folleuh
Summary: Dans un Cardolan dévasté, les Sombres Vapeurs se répandent... défi du Poney Fringant


Bonjour à tous ! Qui a dit : oh non, pas elle ? Peu m'importe, voici un nouveau défi !

Pour toutes remarques, reviews, déclarations d'amour ou de haine (même d'indifférence), c'est à la fin. Surtout, n'hésitez pas et bonne lecture !

OOOO

Triste Fin

OOOO

Un cri déchira le ciel. La Sombre Noirceur s'était profondément emparée de la fille du Seigneur des lieux, pauvre hère de Cardolan. Celui-ci avait caressé le fol espoir de rendre à son peuple sa splendeur d'antan, mais il se rendait compte à quel point tout cela avait été vain. Sa propre fille se mourrait, plus rien ne pourrait désormais sauver son pays.

Le roi passait ses journées à se lamenter et à pleurer la vigueur de sa jeunesse qu'il avait retrouvée en sa fille. Mais pourquoi elle, s'écriait-il sans arrêt ? Pourquoi ma fille, la lumière de ce pays ? Mon héritière, la chair de ma chair se meurt et nul ne peut la sauver ! Pourquoi le monde ne s'arrête-t-il donc pas ?

Et dans son malheur, le roi oubliait qu'avant sa fille chérie il avait un héritier mâle. Un fils, mais qui de nombreuses années auparavant s'était détourné de la voie des Armes au profit de la voie des Arts. Et maintenant, le Père injuriait ce Fils indigne, qui ne pensait pas à son peuple. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui fut touché par la Sombre Menace, s'écriait-il encore ? Un être inutile n'avait nullement le besoin de vivre, surtout si cela devait être au profit des Bons. Comme sa fille si douce et si bonne, qui savait si bien se battre et mener les Hommes. Ce n'était pas faute de lui faire porter un nom royal, mais malheureusement, le nom ne faisait pas tout et les bons à rien savaient bien comment déshonorer leurs ancêtres. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela… Que n'était-ce ce fils sans fougue qui voyait sa vie s'écha…

-Jeune Maître, vous ne devriez pas écouter aux Portes. Votre sœur vous mande auprès d'elle.

Eärendur suivit la domestique le cœur lourd, empli de la rage de son père et de la tristesse pour sa sœur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter aux Portes pour entendre son Père, tout le monde pouvait profiter de l'avis du Seigneur en la matière et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Mais la virulence s'en trouvait d'autant plus forte que la blessure de la perte prochaine de sa fille était profonde. Mais déjà Eärendur arrivait en vue de la chambre de sa sœur et il se composa un visage plus souriant.

-Ne fais donc pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, il est aigri le vieux bougre ! Fut la première chose qu'il entendit en entrant dans la pièce.

Et sans faire attention aux cris scandalisés de la domestique sur la façon dont il convenait qu'une jeune fille s'exprima, surtout pour parler de son père, son sourire devint moins artificiel et il s'agenouilla près du lit.

-Et pourtant, il n'a pas tort, je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour la politique, le combat et je n'ai aucun charisme. Tu es l'homme de la situation, enfin, la femme, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

-Tu as une voix magnifique et beaucoup de talent. Mais Père est un obnubilé par le Temps Passé. Notre royaume s'est effrité et même si j'avais vécu, je ne pouvais inverser la tendance. Ce n'est qu'un mirage.

-Je t'interdis de parler de cette manière, tu n'es point encore morte et tu sais te battre, tu peux contrer la Noirceur !

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste et fatigué. Seul son frère osait encore parler de guérison. C'était un tel rêveur… Elle espérait que jamais il ne changerait.

-Parle-moi encore de Mère, j'aurais tellement aimé la connaître. Raconte-moi encore comment elle était.

Et il raconta. Il raconta la douceur de sa voix, de sa peau. Il raconta la joie dans son sourire, sa ténacité et sa bienveillance. Il raconta les colères lors des caprices de son fils et les morceaux de pain lorsqu'il était par conséquent privé de dîner. Il raconta son combat pour donner naissance à sa fille qui avait failli mourir et que ce fut son dernier combat. Elle avait préféré donner naissance et mourir que vivre et laisser mourir son enfant. Le dernier caprice d'une femme et sacrifice d'une mère. Et cette enfant qui s'était battue dès la naissance devait continuer de se battre dans la mort. Eärendur regarda sa sœur et vit qu'elle avait arrêté de se battre. Alors il continua de raconter tandis qu'il voyait la vie s'échapper des lèvres de sa petite et merveilleuse sœur. Et ainsi s'éteignit cette vie, de la façon la plus paisible qui soit et un sourire aux lèvres.

On fit venir en urgence le médecin, qui déclara le décès et le père qui ne put contenir son chagrin. Eärendur fut oublié. Il ne put souffrir tout le bruit qui se dégageait de la chambre alors que sa sœur avait enfin atteint le repos et il s'en fut dans la demeure de ses ancêtres. Et de la plus haute tour, bientôt s'éleva sa voix :

Telle Urwen tu t'en fus, Lalaith Lalaith

Ton allégresse déchue, Lalaith Lalaith

Ta vie si furtive

Si jeune et si vive

Disparue bien trop vite

Parmi les marguerites.

L'arme à la main, la fleur dans les cheveux

Et à tes pieds, Cardolan tout entier.

Serons-nous à jamais de nouveau heureux ?

Tu as été emportée en nous laissant estropiés.

Ton sourire et ta beauté,

Sur des générations seront loués

Et dans les méandres où tu te trouves,

J'espère mon chant porté par la Louve !

Ô n'oublie pas ton frère,

Veille sur ton peuple

Finie n'est point notre ère

Assiste à sa repeuple!

Telle Urwen tu t'en fus, Lalaith Lalaith

Ton allégresse déchue, Lalaith Lalaith

OOOO

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si ce n'est pas très joyeux (au moins mon grand talent pour la poésie vous aura fait rire ^^) et que vous allez de ce pas (oui oui, celui-ci) me faire part de votre profonde admiration pour moi-même…

A bientôt pour un nouveau défi !


End file.
